Cloud Strife VS Captain America (Collab)
Today on One Minute Melee is a new collaboration between ZombieSlayer23 and TheOmegaCookie. Two Versions! No Research! Who Will Win? Fight (TheOmegaCookie) Conclusion (TheOmegaCookie) Fight (ZombieSlayer23) Captain America was walking... On the top of buildings. He was watching to see if any crime had been committed. He heard an alarm set off and quickly lunged off the building. He noticed the burglar and quickly chucked his shield at him in mid air. As the shield approached the being, Cloud had thrown his sword at the burglar. The burglar shouted as the 2 weapons came flying at him. He hid his head in his hands and waited for his death to come. 10 seconds.... 16 seconds... The burglar opened his eyes and noticed he wasn't dead. The 2 weapons had hit one another and missed him. The burglar smirked and drove off. Captain America landed on the ground and yelled at Cloud. Captain America: You let him get away! Cloud: Well I was supposed to save everyone! Captain America: Nonsense! Cloud: Prove it, tough guy! Captain America: Let's get this over with! ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! ENGAGE! Captain America started the battle by grabbing his shield and throwing it at Cloud. Cloud was running for his sword; he noticed the shield and lunged into the air. He grabbed it in mid air as it passed him and threw it back at Captain America. It hit the solider in the chest, knocking Captain America backwards. Cloud took this as his chance and grabbed his sword. He slammed it into Captain America's shield, but it wouldn't break. Captain America: Nice try, kid! Captain America quickly tripped Cloud to the ground and slammed his shield into Cloud. Cloud had the wind knocked out of him, but he quickly regained. As Captain America was running at Cloud, Cloud threw his fire at Captain. Captain blocked it with his shield and continued running. As Captain America pulled his shield backwards, ready to slam, Cloud activated his Sonic Break on Captain America. 1 of the shots Captain blocked, but the other 2 hit him. Captain America was sent stumbling backwards as Cloud used his Fira. Fire was sent fast at Captain. Captain noticed this and quickly ducked under the blow. As he watched it disappear, he was not aware of Cloud running at him. As soon as Captain turned around, he was slammed in the chest with Cloud's sword. It cut him, but didn't kill him. Captain America sighed in pain as Cloud used his Blade Beam. It created a beam in the ground, which hit Captain America when he wasn't expecting it. Captain America was lifted backwards. Cloud then grabbed a nearby bomb and threw it at Cloud. Captain quickly threw his shield at the bomb. The shield sliced the bomb in half and was hurled down at Cloud. Cloud was hit by the shield and slammed into the ground as the shield rebounded off of Cloud and came at Captain. Captain landed on the ground and grabbed his shield. Cloud reached Captain in an instant and used his Slashing Blow. Captain was slammed into the air as he was sent into the air with another blow from Cloud's sword. Captain and Cloud were both tired and bleeding. But they weren't done yet. Captain flung himself at Cloud as Cloud used his Braver. Who won the encounter? Cloud did. Cloud charged at Captain and stabbed him in the chest. Cloud then jumped into the air and slammed Captain into the ground. Captain coughed blood as he tried to damage Cloud once more with his shield. Cloud easily dodged the blow and slashed his sword into Captain's face. Their was a massive and large cut across Captain's face as he screamed in pain. Cloud took this as his chance to use his Meteorain. Meteors started falling from the sky and hit Captain. Captain tried to block them, but he was too weak. The majority of them slammed into Captain, burning him to death. K.O Cloud, without hesitation, chucked his sword behind him. The sword was flown much back behind him. The sword eventually slammed into the neck of the villain. Cloud: Lucky shot. Conclusion (ZombieSlayer23) This Melee's Winner Is... Cloud Strife!!!!Category:Collab One Minute Melees Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:TheOmegaCookie Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:Superhuman themed Fight Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees